


The Spirit of Christmas

by Evie_97



Category: Midnight Poppy Land
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Humor, Mild Language, Sexual Themes, Short Story, offensive language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_97/pseuds/Evie_97
Summary: Tora can’t deal with his neighbor’s dumb Christmas decorations anymore...
Relationships: Poppy/Tora, Quincey/Tora, Tora/Quincey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MPL FP group](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MPL+FP+group).



> So I LOVE Christmas so mostly all of my prompts will be Christmas related🎅🏾🎄

“Where is she?”

Tora sat on his aging sofa, glaring at his cracked phone for the hundredth time. He didn’t have people over, not ever but with his new place and a new found annoyance for his usual hang out spots he had been spending more time at his own place. He had finally moved out of the apartment complex where Quincey also lived and found a nice three bedroom house. Why three bedrooms? Two rooms for gym equipment and the other for a bedroom of course. Even though he hardly slept in it. He enjoyed crashing on his couch. It felt more natural..

The only problem with the couch was that it was close to his window which was facing the little green house of horrors. That house was disgusting. He hated it. Decorations littered every inch of that damn yard and it was a small little space just cluttered with holiday shit. Not to mention the owner of that crap house. 

A curvy brunette who had a chubby face and a nice little waist. She annoyed him in her tight fitted sweater dresses and her long chocolate hair. She always smiled and waved. Why did she always wave at him? He never waved, just stared at her till she got uncomfortable. The girl would blush, look away from him and scurry into her weird ass house. Of course not before checking her blow up elves and reindeers, and the light up snowman. Not to mention the annoying ass Santa snow globe that sang. He spent many nights awake wondering if he should take a knife to it...but he opted out. 

He was just glad that the dumb snow globe wasn’t turned on and blaring some weird rendition of that ‘Santa’s coming to the city or town’ or whatever. Wherever the fuck Santa was going he needed to be stopped. That song was terrible. 

Taking his mind off of the annoying shortie that lived next door he checked his phone once again. No response. Candy, the persistent woman had finally warmed his bed...er couch. For the past few months he had been calling her over, and vice versa. She had been trying to get with him for a while now and he finally caved. It was good, not amazing but she satisfied the itch he had every now and then. 

She most likely was busy though and he was not a double texter. So he would just warm up some take out and play some games. As soon as he was about to get up from the couch, he heard yelling. Women yelling?

Quickly getting up from the couch, he grabbed a weapon and secured it in his back pocket. He doubted he had to use it, but just in case. He was always prepared. 

Peeking out his front door, he didn’t see anything across the street, but he still heard yelling. Glancing to the side, he frowned. 

“You annoying little bitch! Your music little blow up dolls mess with my boyfriend sleep! We’ve been dealing with this for the past few days!” 

Tora groaned at the scene unfolding before his eyes. Candy, in all her pink haired glory was at the green house, flailing her arms like she didn’t have any fuckin sense.

The shortie next door seemed to be holding her own against the loud mouthed candy. “If it’s such a problem, tell him, the homeowner to-to come to me! I don’t know who you are!” 

“I just told you I’m his girlfriend!” Candy was now getting increasingly closer to his neighbor and Tora knew he had to intervene. 

He hated verbal confrontation...but he would try his best to fix this ‘problem.’ “Candy what are ya doing?” He questioned, staying near the gate of the green house. 

Both of the women turned towards him and he could feel the anger radiating off of both of them...even through the cold air. “Babes leave it to me, I’m just telling this elf where she can stick her Christmas tree!” 

The look on shortie’s face made Tora feel...bad? “It’s fine. Leave it alone and get in the house.” 

Candy glowered at him and the brunette set her blazing eyes on him. “I didn’t know you were the type of guy to get others to do your dirty work. I don’t know what you have against me but don’t get your girlfriend to vandalize my personal property you jerk!” 

“Nobody touched your shit lady. Candy let’s go,” he snapped, watching the brunette woman suddenly make a weird noise. It was a snort maybe? 

“She took a knife to my globe! You people are insane, just get off of my property!” Her entire body was shaking, her face flushed and her hands were bawled into fists. Tora for some reason was really in his feelings about his neighbor being upset. Maybe it was because she was always happy? Always humming and waving and smiling at all of the neighbors… “In the Spirit of Christmas I’m not going to call the cops.” 

He sighed, wiping a hand over his face. “Candy are ya fuckin mental? Don’t go aroun’ doing shit for me. I’m not ya boyfriend.” 

Tora didn’t know a lot about women or their emotions but the look on Candy’s face couldn’t be good. The pink haired vixen marched up to him and slapped him, square across the face. 

This was going to be a long day…


	2. Chapter 2

Tora was a bit surprised, but he didn’t do shit about it. Just grinned at her as she walked away cursing him out like he just called her a bitch or something. 

“Oh my god, are you okay?!”

The brunette rushed over to him, a look of concern in her eyes as she peered up at him. Tora gave her an odd look. “Just a slap. I ain't gonna die or nothing like that.”

She frowned, her eyebrows drawing together. “That’s still not okay...but maybe you guys can work it out. She seems like she cares for you a lot.” 

“She’s not my girl,” he said blatantly, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. Damn, women were stressful and he didn’t even get a chance to scratch his damn itch and looking at the shortie was giving him thoughts…

The brunette oddly cleared her throat. “Oh well still...I’m going to go try and patch up my decorations…”

Tora cursed under his breath and immediately shuffled through his pocket as she started to walk away, retreating back to her yard. 

“Uh...yo shortie!” He said out loud, watching her turn slightly towards him in confusion. He threw open her flimsy gate and walked up to her. “Here’s some money to get your shi...ah stuff fixed.” 

He handed her the few bills in his pocket and she counted them cautiously. “This, this is three hundred dollars!” 

Tora had money to blow, he just didn’t blow it. Three hundred dollars was throwaway money. “It is sweetheart. Get some more elves or fix that Santa shit.” 

“I-I can’t accept this!” 

She tried to put it back in his hand but one hand had his cig and the other was in his pocket. “Well I ain’t taking it back. It’s yours since your shits broken. Keep it.” 

A sigh left her lips before she shoved it in her own pockets. “Thank you...I’m Poppy by the way.” 

“The fuck? Bobby?” 

Her cheeks reddened, glaring at him. “I said Poppy!” Tora chuckled, he heard her right, it was just funny. Her name did sound pretty much like Bobby though. “What’s your name?”

“Tora.” 

She smiled and he felt weird again as she stretched out her hand. “Well it’s finally nice to meet you neighbor.” 

Tora didn’t shake hands and the boys at the clan hated that shit. It was a respect thing and he didn’t respect any of those fuckers. She was just a nobody though, so yeah he shook her hand and it was soft and small and...nice. 

“Same.”

The hand shake ended quick, and he realized that she was smiling now. She was pretty cute… 

“Uh I don’t know if this is weird or not but you’re being very generous and I cooked a big meal...for people who canceled on me so would you ah like some dinner?” 

She looked like she could cook. If that made any sense and he didn’t want any stale old noodles from a few days ago. Yeah, he would eat her food, why not? “You askin me out, Bobby?” 

The woman’s face flushed again. “In the spirit of Christmas and how kind you’ve been I’m asking you if you want to-”

“-I get it. Let me just finish my cig.”

She flashed him a dazzling smile. “Okay...um the door will be open.”

She scurried into her house and Tora realized he was charting unknown territories. Dinner? He didn’t go to dinner and especially with a woman he barely knew. He never really had the time or desire to. 

As soon as he finished his cig, he noticed a yellow sports car speeding down the road. He immediately cursed upon noticing who it was.

The person in the sports car skidded into a parking spot, before hopping out the car. “Tora, darling!” He rolled his eyes at the 6’2 blonde haired man approaching him. He was wearing a holiday sweater with a gingerbread man on it, saying ‘break a leg.’ Not to mention the obnoxiously expensive sneakers the man wore on his feet. 

“Why are you here?” He frowned as Quincey took it upon himself to let himself into his neighbor's front yard.

“I should be asking you the same question. It’s four days before Christmas, I want to spend time with you,” Quincey smirked while wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Bull shit.” 

“Fine. I bought wine and need you to beta read,” Quincey said with excitement as Tora rolled his eyes. Q and his damn stories were annoying as hell.

Tora pointed to the deflated decorations. “Candy flipped her shit on my neighbors decorations so I’m having dinner to make up for it.” 

Quincey blinked a few times, before he bent over in laughter. “What?! She, she stabbed the poor things! Oh god, Tora only this shit would happen to you, honey.” 

He was right about that. Crazy things were always happening to him and it got annoying. 

“Oh...Tora is everything okay? I heard commotion.” Poppy was peeking her head out of her front door, glancing at him and then Quincey before giving him an odd smile. “Oh...um did you invite someone else for dinner too?” 

Tora didn’t know social manners all that well but he knew that was rude as fuck. He wouldn’t do that to someone he just met. “Dinner? Sure I’ll join for dinner. I actually have some wine I can bring!” 

His poor neighbor seemed incredibly confused but she smiled and walked out to meet Quincey. “Oh, okay. Sure in the spirit of Christmas! Anyone’s welcome in to have some dinner.” 

That was dumb on her part. Extremely stupid considering where they were and the type of person she was. “Great! I’m Quincey. Quincey Noyouko to be exact.” 

The look on Bobby’s face made him skeptical. She froze, her eyes widened and her hand slapped over her mouth. She knew of the organization maybe?Little to no people knew that Balthuman were tied to the Noyouko name? How would she know about the yakuza when she looked like a vanilla goodie two shoes type of girl… 

“You-the...Quincey Noyouko?!” She spluttered in excitement. “From Morrison Publishing!” 

Quincey chuckled, running his hands through his hair while he reveled in the fact of some nerdy shit. “Why yes it is me! You know my boy Tora here is my beta reader. He gives great insight into the male barbaric perspective. I give the more sophisticated perspective.” 

He never saw a woman flip her shit with words and no action but here Bobby was acting as if Quincey just kissed her. “Oh my god, please come in! Both of you! I have sugar cookies, and ginger bread men and Christmas pie! Santa, god I don’t know but someone gave me a Christmas miracle!” 

“Oh you’re so happy! I like this one Tora. She’s got Christmas pie!” Quincey grinned, poking Tora in the side. 

What the hell were they blabbing about? “The fuck is Christmas pie?” He questioned as Quincey pulled him into his neighbors home. 

“Dunno but I like her spirit. She can feed us and gush over how awesome I am. Good thing little candy cane went psycho.” 

Tora watched his neighbor rush around her small house, with that annoying ass smile and smirked. Yeah, he was glad Candy was a little bit crazy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. I have no idea what Christmas pie is but it sounds delicious in my mind🤣

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it! One more chapter to go!


End file.
